


John Marston x sub reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: John's the dom and he's fucking you.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Kudos: 19





	John Marston x sub reader

You’re looking at john from across the campfire. He explaining something to Kieran who is listening intently. You can’t quite make out what they’re saying but john seems really interested with it. You look away and then look back. You catch each other's eyes. He exchanges a smirk and a wink. You blush and look away. He gets up and walks over to you and leans down to your ear.   
“Meet me at my tent. We’re gonna have some fun”  
You blush deeply. Arthur looks at you smiles.   
“You look like a goddamn tomato right now y/n!”  
“Fuck off”

You walk away and hear his laughter. You walk to john tent. He pulls you roughly into the tent. He mushes your mouths together and kisses your roughly. While this kisses you roughly he unbuttons your shirt. Rubbing his hands over your shoulders and moving them down to your nipples. He rubs his thumbs against them making you exchange a moan into his mouth. He pulls on them slightly. You pull away and gasp. You undo his shirt and he lets you take it off. His hands fly to your belt and he starts undoing it and throws your belt. It ends up outside the tent. 

His hand comes down to cup your ball through your jeans causing a moan to erupt from you.   
“Take my jeans off.”  
He lays on his cot.   
“Wait what about Abigail and jack”  
“They’re spending a night down in saint-denis. Now take my pants off”  
“Ok”  
“Ok, what?”  
“Sorry, ok sir”

You go and undo his belt. Throwing it behind you. It also lands outside the tent. You undo his zipper and pulls his pants and loose boxers. His cock bobs out and stands up proudly.   
“What are you waiting for. Suck” he commanded  
“Yes sir”  
You take his tip between your lips and suck on it softly. Pre-cum dribbles out of the tip and into your mouth and you relish in the salty taste. You slowly move down making him groan.   
“Come on. You can do better than this.”  
You go all the way down. The tip hitting the back of your throat making you gag. He grabs your hair and prompts you to move. You do and he groans. Loudy. You pull off  
“John people are still awake.”  
“I know. Now since you’re off let’s do this. Go over to my bag get the lube and take the rest of your clothes off. While you do just that john sits up on one elbow and lazily stroking his cock. You return buck naked and with the lube. Its small jar of vaseline. John gets up.

“Lie down. On your back. Now”  
You lie down and he sits down and puts your legs and puts them on his shoulders. He picks up the vaseline and smothers your entrance and his fingers with it. He pushes in one finger into you. Then another. You start shaking with arousal. “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.” He thrusts them into you. You feel the stretch. The pain is minor but it seems to turn you on more.   
“More sir. Please more.   
“Are you sure you can handle it”  
“ yes yes yes yes I can sir. Please”  
“Alright.”  
He pulls them out. Making you miss the fullness, he slathers some of the lube on his cock groaning in the process. He pushes his cock into you. When he reaches the base you both sigh and a groan. His thrust are automatically sharp and hard. It hurts but in a good way. His cock hitting your prostate every thrust. You moan and groan letting out all types of loud noises. He covers your mouth with a hand.  
“Ah ah.” he tuts. “Too loud pet”  
You whine in response.suddenly everything becomes too much.   
“ John. John! I’m going to cuuuummm”  
“ if you cum I’m not stopping until I cum.”  
Then everything hits you. Like a lightning bolt of energy. Your cock spasms and jerks sending your seed all over your stomach and even some on your and john's face. He lifts up a hand and wipes up the cum on your and his face with a thumb. He presses the thumb into your mouth.   
“Lick it clean and swallow”   
You do as you’re told and john lets out a groan.   
“Obedient little thing aren’t you.”  
He’s still thrusting cause overstimulation to ripple through you. He lets out a loud groan and holds your legs down into the mating press position. He cums inside and you feel his cock pulsate and his seed rushes into you. 

Suddenly Arthur walks in   
“Hey, you guys left your belts outs-”  
“Get out!!” you both yell at him. “Ohmygodiamsosorry” he blurts out with a red face.   
“Hey you look like a tomato” you yell out to him  
He sticks a hand into the tent and flips you the bird. You both catch your breath and he pulls out. You groan as he watches the seed spill out of you.  
“John can you put my legs down they hurt”  
“Of course. Sorry”  
“Nah it’s fine. Hows the view.”  
“ hot. And handsome.”  
“Stop you’re gonna make blush.”  
“I thought that I already did”

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur needs to listen


End file.
